Paying for Mistakes
by RikuNghts
Summary: YAOI. Three years after the War, Seifer and Zell are living a relatively good life together until an unexpected vistor changes both of their lives forever...How can two people so different take care of someone who needs so much?
1. Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Plot bunnies strike me during class when they shouldn't. This one was born during a discussion of "Mansfield Park" by Jane Austen. Weird, right? The idea is something I've toyed with before for other characters, but decided to give it a shot with Seifer and Zell. They're complete opposites, so I wondered what would happen if they were thrust into a situation where they had to raise a child. Thus, this fic was born.

The name Chesna was chosen because it means "Bringing Peace, Calm"

Disclaimer: I do not own FFVIII or the characters connected to the series. I am not making a profit from this story either. It's for my own perverse pleasure. The characters with names the reader does not recognize belong to me.

Warnings: Yaoi, angst, language, drinking, etc. If yaoi is not on your ticket, get off the train while it's still in the station. The same applies if you do not like crazy writers messing with the lives of characters and giving them kids to deal. This was written for amusement. Remember that.

---

It was a bright, hot morning, the sun already beating down on the small town of Balamb. This particular morning the town slept late, for the previous day had been one of celebration. Exactly three years prior the Wars had ended. The lands were at relative peace, with only small disputes that were settled by SeeD.

A year and a half ago, or thereabouts, Zell made the decision to move from the Garden into a small home in Balamb. With his salary as SeeD, he had more than enough to maintain himself.

A few months after he was settled into his seaside home, bedroom window overlooking the sea, an all too familiar man showed up at his door, looking for all the world like a kicked puppy. Despite his friends concern, he took him in, sharing not only his home, but also his bed.

For some time, Seifer slunk around carefully, not wanting to disturb those around him for the pain he caused during the War. With time, however, the town accepted him, and he regained his confidence.

This morning the two men slept in their shared bed, the effects of last nights drinking still wearing off. While the rest of the town celebrated, Seifer was drawn into a pit of despair, only reminded of how close he'd come to destroying them all. Now, however, Zell lay in Seifer's arms, back pressed to his chest. Seifer rested his face in Zell's hair, breathing in his scent. It was a rare moment of affection displayed between the two.

The time was nine thirty-one when the sharp knock came to their door. At first neither stirred. The second time, Seifer swore under his breath and pulled away from Zell, rolling onto his back. Zell pushed himself up and glanced at the clock, muttering, and grabbed his cut-off jeans from the floor.

Barefoot, he made his way down the stairs, sighing as the knocking started again. "I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, annoyance evident in his tone. Shirtless and hair uncombed he pulled the door open. A small, owlish man stood before him, blinking through his lenses.

"Is this the home of Mr. Seifer Almasy?" The man asked, looking down at the sheet of paper in his right hand. Zell leaned against the doorframe.

"It is…"

"And is Mr. Almasy at home?" The man continued, clearly knowing that the short man before him was not the man he was looking for. Then again, who didn't know Seifer?

"He's sleeping." Zell said, refraining from mentioning that he had been doing the same until this man rudely came by so early the day after a holiday. Especially one that caused the older man to dive deep into a bottle to make him forget all he'd done.

"This is a matter of utmost importance, I must speak with him," the man insisted.

"Look, Seifer isn't a morning person, I don't want to wake him."

"It concerns the welfare of his daughter."

Zell froze, surprise written all over his face. "His daughter?"

"My what?" The sudden voice behind Zell shocked him and he jumped. The man at the door remained undeterred.

"Mr. Almasy?"

"Yes? What is this?"

"My name is Simoun Lancer, and I'm with the orphanage in Timber. Two weeks ago Reina Skybreeze passed away and left her three-year-old daughter behind. As you can see, you have been listed as her biological father," Lancer said, thrusting a birth certificate into Seifer's hands.

"So?"

"So? Since you are her remaining relative-"

"Who says I'm her father?"

"Well the certificate lists you as-"

"Daddy?" Both Seifer and Zell leaned to look past Lancer. Standing at the top of the stairs leading down into their home was a little girl, her bleach blonde hair in two small pigtails. In one hand she carried a teddy bear, in the other, a bag. On her back she wore a small schoolbag. She looked like a little girl on her way to school, not on her way to meet a father she'd never met.

"No," Seifer said, turning to head back into the house.

"But- Mr. Almasy…"

"Seifer," Zell hesitated as he looked back at the girl. "Why don't you come inside," he finally offered. Lancer nodded and turned to the girl, motioning for her to come inside.

Zell held the door open for them, watching as the girl dragged her things inside. The bedroom door slammed. "Have a seat. Would you uh… like anything to drink?" He asked, trying his best to remember how to be a host since rarely any but his mother and their friends stopped by. And other than Ma Dincht, whom Zell knew how to serve, they grabbed what they wanted.

"Coffee, if you don't mind," Lancer said, pulling paperwork from a briefcase Zell hadn't noticed before. Zell nodded and turned to make some for the three of them.

"Can I have milk, please?" A tiny voice asked. Zell turned to look at the fair-haired child.

"Sure," he said, pouring her a small glass with a slight smile. Upstairs he heard the water run as Seifer started a shower. Sighing, Zell brought the child the glass and went back to the coffee pot, pulling out mugs, sugar, and cream.

"I'm sorry to trouble you so early in the morning, it's just that I'm needed back in Timber as soon as possible…"

"It's fine," Zell said softly as the scent of the dark roast filled the small kitchen. Seifer had a child… a little girl. She couldn't be more than three years old, which means she was born just before or shortly after the war ended. Which meant… well it's not like they had been anything before, so why should this bother him? Zell shook his head clear of thoughts and poured the coffee out for Lancer and himself, leaving enough in the pot for Seifer. The water stopped.

"There's… um… no doubt that this is Seifer's daughter?" Zell asked, sipping the steaming liquid. Lancer shook his head, pushing his glasses up.

"No, however we can do a paternity test if Mr. Almasy insists on it." Footsteps echoed down the stairs and seconds later Seifer stood in the doorway. Suddenly aware of how underdressed he was, Zell stood and made Seifer his coffee.

"Go get dressed," Seifer said, his voice low. Zell looked at him, unsure. Was it really all right for him to leave them like this? Seifer must have seen the hesitation in his eyes, because he jerked his head towards the doorway. Zell nodded, handing him the coffee, and left the room. He headed up the stairs slowly so he could hear some of the conversation.

"Mr. Almasy…" Lancer started, the sound of a spinning mug on the table echoing up the stairs. Zell paused.

"Reina's gone?" Seifer asked. Zell heard the little girl sniff, and soothing sounds from Lancer.

"Yes. She was injured in an accident. The doctors thought she would pull through, but… they had overlooked some factors… very unfortunate…" Lancer said, hesitant.

Not wanting to listen longer, Zell slipped up the rest of the stairs, closing their bedroom door softly behind him.

Just last night, he thought as he grabbed clean clothes and entered the bathroom, letting the hot water run for a shower, the two of them were all alone, not a care in the world. Concerned only with getting drunk, letting good memories push out the nightmares, and then tumbling into bed in a fit of passion. And now there was a little girl in their lives. No, Seifer's life. A girl born from a night of passion between Seifer and someone else…

The hot water felt good on his skin, turning it pink as it washed down the length of his body. Once he'd washed his hair and body, he turned the water off and climbed out of the small stall, drying off with a clean towel.

Once dressed, though still barefoot, Zell crept down the stairs, his feet barely making any sound on the smooth steps. At the bottom, he crouched, sitting on the last step, to listen to the conversation still taking place in the kitchen.

"If you don't take her, she's going to go back to the orphanage!" Lancer said, frustrated. Inwardly, Zell hoped they had at least sent the girl into the back yard to play while they argued.

"I don't want a child," Seifer hissed.

"So you'd send your only little girl to live in an orphanage? You known what they're like! They can't compare to a parent's love!"

"I don't love her."

"But you're her father! How can you say you don't-"

"You bring a little girl to my house, claiming I'm her father! I've never met her, and she only knows me because of a picture you've clearly showed her."

"You'd turn her away now that you know of her existence?"

"It's your fault for bringing her without my permission. And you call me the irresponsible one? Take her, and get out."

"Mr. Almasy-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Seifer yelled, slamming his fist on the table. Regardless of whether or not she was there, Zell had to step in.

"We can support her," Zell said as he stepped into the doorway. Lancer half stood from his chair, shaking. Seifer turned on his lover, glaring at him.

"Zell-"

"If she's your daughter, it's the responsible thing to do. We can look after her."

"Zell, a child is not like a dog."

"I'm aware of that," Zell replied, narrowing his eyes. "Do you think I'm a fool?"

"…" Seifer glared back, wordlessly, before standing from his seat.

"M-Mr. Almasy…"

"Fine. Do what you want." The tall blonde made to leave the room.

"The paperwork…" Lancer said, holding out a sheet of papers. "Your roommate cannot sign…" Zell almost pitied the man as Seifer turned on him, ripping the papers out of his hands. "They give you full custody of Chesna,"

So her name is Chesna, Zell thought. Seifer flipped through them, not bothering to read, and signed all the places clearly marked off. Finishing, he dropped them on the table. Without another word, he left the room and headed to the front door.

"Seifer-" Zell started, but the other man ignored him, and walked out the front door.

Walking back to the kitchen, knowing it was dangerous to go after Seifer at a time like this, Zell cleared the table of glasses while Lancer silently gathered his things. "I really am sorry if I caused any discord. I'm just trying to do what's best for Chesna."

"I understand…" Zell said slowly. "But do you really think Seifer would make a good father for her, if he was alone?"

"If he had been alone, he would have thrown me out. I'm sorry if this puts you in an awkward position. Chesna is lucky to be gaining a friend such as yourself."

"Ahh…" Zell murmured, thinking that now he wouldn't be as alone when Seifer went into one of his moods. However, was it really wise to put such a young, impressionable child in a home with Seifer? Maybe he should have thought about that, before pleading her case. This certainly wouldn't put him in Seifer's good graces.

"Chesna was sent out back. All the items she owns are in her two bags. It's not much, but most of what she had was not in good condition."

"It's fine. I'll make sure she gets some new clothes today… and other necessities."

"Here are her medical records. She is in good health, a normal child. No food allergies that were discerned. And again, Mr. uh…"

"Dincht. Zell Dincht."

"Again, Mr. Dincht, thank you for your troubles. If for any reason you have any questions or concerns, you can reach me at this number." Zell took the slip of paper Lancer handed him and put it in his pocket, not sure he'd need it.

Zell walked Lancer to the door and opened it for him. The said their goodbyes, more thanks from Lancer, and he was gone just as suddenly as he came. Except he left behind a whole lot more than Zell could have ever imagined. Sighing, he shut the door and went to go check on his new charge.

Chesna sat in the middle of the backyard, playing with her teddy bear. Zell remained in the doorway a moment, before calling out to her. "Chesna…" The little girl stood and came over, holding her bear behind her back. "How old are you?"

"Three…" She said so softly, Zell almost couldn't hear her. "Where's Daddy?"

"Um, he went for a walk."

"Daddy doesn't want Chesna," she said, sticking out her bottom lip. For three, Zell thought, she sure was perceptive.

"Aw, that's not true. He's just confused. Come on, don't look like that. I'll take care of you." Chesna still looked unsure. Squatting, the tattooed blonde came down to her level. "My name's Zell. What's your bears name?"

"Bear."

"Ah." Perceptive, perhaps, but not very creative. "Hm, I have an idea. Why don't we go for a walk? I know someone who would be very happy to meet you, Chesna."

"Okay…"

"You can bring Bear too." This brought a small smile to the girls face. Relieved, Zell took her hand and led her through the house, not bothering to lock up as he left.

Turning the corner to the adjoining street, Zell made his way up the road to his familiar childhood home. He frequently stopped by, so he knew his mother wouldn't be surprised by an early visit, but what he brought with him…

"Ah! Here we are," he announced, walking up to the front door and opening it. Chesna dropped his hand and held onto his pants as he poked his head inside. "Ma! You home?"

"Is that you, Zell?" A warm voice drifted from the kitchen. "I'm just making some tea, come in and have some!"

"Sure thing," he answered, opening the door wider, gently urging Chesna in. "Ma, I have someone I want you to meet," he started, poking his head around the corner of the kitchen. "But please don't make a fuss."

"Why would I make a fuss over a friend! Zell, how can you-" Ma Dincht turned around to fuss over the new friend, despite what she said, and paused when she saw the little hand clinging to Zell's pants like a lifeline.

"Chesna, this is my Ma," her son cooed softly, gently pushing the little girl forward. "Ma, this is Chesna."

"Zell…" she said, her eyes going between the two of their faces, concerened.

"H-Hey! It's not like that!" Zell yelled when he realized what she was thinking. "She's not my daughter. She's… Seifer's."

"Seifer!" This caught her even more off-guard. "I didn't know he-"

"Neither did we until about an hour ago. Chesna is going to be staying with us now… on a permanent basis."

"Where did Seifer go?"

"Uh… out…" With just those words, the hesitation evident in his voice, Ma Dincht knew exactly what had happened. She nodded. "Could you…?"

"Sure thing."

Zell turned to the toddler and squatted down to her level and smiled. "I'm going to go out for awhile, okay Chesna? I'm going to go buy some things for your new room. I promise I'll be back soon though, okay? And then we can go home and get your room ready."

"Zell come back with Daddy?"

"If Daddy is ready to come home." Chesna nodded, seemingly pleased with that.

"Look at you, Zell. A father for just a few minutes and you're already thinking of her needs. You've grown up," his mother said, proud.

"One of us has two," he muttered. His mother nodded, taking Chesna's hand.

"We'll be waiting for you. Come now, Chesna. Would you like to have a tea party?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"No, no, call me Ma D."

"… Dee Dee…" Chesna said. Zell grinned, shaking his head. The last thing he heard before shutting the door behind him was his mother's delighted laughter.

The day that was supposed to be spent relaxing was instead spent running around town buying things for the guest room. Everything Zell had put there when he'd bought the place was meant for short visits. The day bed was fine for now, but the sheets on it were older. He'd meant the change them soon anyway. Picking out a new pink set and ignoring the giggling clerk, he bought a few other essential items for the room. Things he thought might make it more appealing for the little girl. In another store he bought a few new stuffed animals for Chesna to play with, assuming she only had the bear. The clothing store was a bit more interesting. A childhood friend worked there, and wanted to know why he was buying clothes for a little girl. And why if he needed them, he didn't know the exact size. Offering no explanation, Zell settled on a few cute dresses that seemed to be right. Besides, if they were a little too big, she could grow into them.

Zell's final stop of the day was for food and other such supplies. The drinks they had in the house, for the most part, were not appropriate for children. And the food they had was another matter. Not sure what she would eat, Zell bought anything that seemed appealing like it would be appealing and easy on her stomach. Finally done with his shopping, he headed home to drop the things off.

While shopping, he'd kept an eye out for Seifer, but with no luck. He wasn't surprised when he didn't find him home either. With a sigh, he headed back to his mothers house.

"How was she?" He asked, once he got there. Chesna lay on the couch curled up in a ball, asleep.

"She was fine, a little angel. Nothing like her father," his mother answered. Zell sighed, nodding his agreement.

"I'll take her home now."

"Any luck finding him?"

"No… but he'll come home when he's ready."

"I'm surprised her took her in at all…"

"Actually… he didn't want to. He was ready to send her back to the Orphanage in Timber, but I didn't want him to." They spoke in hushed tones, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl just yet.

"You didn't? Zell, honey, raising a child is no easy task. It's very hard work…"

"I know! I know… it's just, I couldn't have her sent to an orphanage. Not when one of her parents was alive. That's just… it's not right. She's been through so much already. To meet her father and then be cast out by him?"

"He might not ever accept her… Are you sure it was the right choice?"

"He will, eventually. He'll come around. He's done it before, hasn't he?" Zell smiled faintly, though inside he wondered just how sure of himself he was.

"You'll have to tell me the whole story later," Mrs. Dincht said, watching as her son gently picked up Chesna and her bear, carefully cradling her in his arms.

I'd like to know the whole story myself, someday, Zell thought as he carried Chesna home. She woke as soon as they arrived at the front door.

Though it was barely afternoon, Zell felt as if days had passed since Lancer had come to their door. By that evening, the two of them had set up Chesna's new bedroom. The pink mixed well with the cream colors that were already in the room, and transformed it. Chesna seemed to love it. She was already making herself at home, setting up a little village for her new toys.

Kids are so versatile, Zell thought as he watched her chattering happily with the animals, assigning them names such as Cat, Dog, Bird, and Fish. Dinner was quiet without Seifer to fuss over the food, and Chesna turned out not to be a very picky eater. She ate all but one of the vegetables on her plate, and even then she at least tried it with a little coaxing from Zell.

Shortly after dinner, Zell brought Chesna upstairs for a bath. This proved to be the most challenging of all. First, he made the water too hot. Then, he wasn't sure how to go about washing another person's hair. It wasn't like bathing Rinoa's dog. After a bit of fussing and some tears on Chesna's side, they managed to get her clean and flood only half the bathroom. Proud of himself for the time being, Zell got his new charge tucked into her new sheets with her horde of stuffed animals piled around her.

"Goodnight Chesna, see you in the morning."

"Daddy home?"

"Yeah," Zell said, though unsure of the correct answer, "Daddy will be home." Smiling, the little girl snuggled close to her bear. Zell stood in the doorway a few minutes watching her as she drifted to sleep. Realizing his own exhaustion, he shut her door, leaving it open a crack, and went to his room.

It didn't take long for Zell to fall asleep once his head hit the pillow. It wasn't long that he was asleep though, before a presence in his room alerted him, and he sat up, blinking. "Chesna?" He asked, thinking maybe she'd gotten scared and came to find him.

"She's in our home one day and you're already more concerned with her than me?" A voiced growled.

"Hyne, Seifer, where have you been all day! I was looking for you," Zell said, turning to face the man in his doorway.

Seifer entered the room, shutting the door behind him and throwing off his coat. He moved towards the bed quickly, and Zell caught the heavy scent of alcohol on his breath. "Seifer, you've been drink-" He started, but was cut off as clumsy lips were forced to his own.

"Shut up," Seifer hissed as he pulled away, frantically pulling at their clothes. "Just shut up." Zell watched as Seifer fumbled, his hand shaking with frustration as he failed to unbutton his shirt. Silently he reached out and helped. He was used to Seifer's moods now, knew how to stay out of his way, knew when to leave him be, and knew when to help.

And the one emotion Zell knew now better than all the rest, knew even better than his anger… was his fear. Seifer was afraid. He was afraid of the mistake he'd made, afraid of the little girl in the room right next to theirs. Their passion that night was brief but intense, full of each other's frustration with the other, and deep concerns. When it was over, the two collapsed on the bed, sweaty and exhausted. For the second night in a row, Seifer curled his body around Zell's smaller frame and held him close, just as Chesna had done, as if he was his lifeline.


	2. Balamb Garden

A/N: Thanks to the three reviewers for the first chapter. I really appreciate it when readers take the time to leave their thoughts behind. Thank you! If there are any spelling errors in these chapters, I'm sorry. I try to beta, but sometimes I'm too tired and forget.

Disclaimer: Same as before, I don't own the characters or the series. The only thing I own is little Chesna and the laptop I'm writing this on.

Warnings: Same as before. Particular to this chapter: Brief shower scene, possibly some language, angst, confusion, etc.

---

Zell's alarm went off the next morning, waking both the men from their sleep. Raising his arm, Zell punched at the button, but couldn't seem to find it.

"I had the weirdest dream last night…" Seifer muttered, mostly to himself. Zell hit the button, nodding.

"Me too," he answered, his voice deep from sleep. Even though he'd hit the button, the alarm didn't stop. "Damn it," he said, punching at it again and accidentally knocking it off the stand. The noise didn't stop. "What the hell…" Zell leaned over the bed and picked up the clock. It read 5:23. Seven minutes before it was scheduled to go off.

"What's that noise?" Seifer rolled onto his side, glaring. Zell sat up, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"It sounds like…" he paused. "Chesna…" He sighed. "It sounds like she's crying."

"So go get it."

"It? _It_ happens to be a little girl. And yours, need I mention."

"I didn't want her," Seifer pointed out, his voice cold. Zell sighed again as the crying grew louder. He stood from the bed, pulling some clothes back on.

"I suggest you at least put something on," Zell muttered as he left the room. He made his way down the short hallway to Chesna's room and opened the door. "Chesna? Are you okay?"

"Mommy," she sniffed, hear loud wailing calmed as soon as she saw Zell. "I want Mommy…"

"Um… Mommy's not here," Zell said, sitting on her bed. She climbed into his lap with hear bear, holding it close to her.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, Daddy's home."

"Wanna see," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. Standing up, he shifted her in his arms, careful not to drop her, and brought her back to his bedroom. Seifer was, thankfully, wearing shorts, but he'd drifted back to sleep. Chesna giggled when she saw him laying there, his knees tucked up near his chest.

"Daddy sleepy," she said. Zell put her on the bed next to Seifer, and climbed in on the other side. What was a few more minutes in bed? They still had to figure out what to do with her today while they were both at work.

Seifer grunted as he opened an eye, coming face to face with his cheerful daughter. He groaned and rolled over, trying to get away.

"What are we going to do about her today?" Zell asked. "We both have work."

"I don't know. I don't care. You worry about it." He rolled out of the bed, grabbing his clean clothes for the day. "Bring her to your mother's."

"We can't always rely on my mother!" Zell hissed. "Stay here, get some sleep," he said to Chesna, before following Seifer into the bathroom. The taller man turned the water on for the shower and began to undress again. "Seifer, listen to me!" he said, voice low. "We can't rely on my mother for this. She's your responsibility. _Our_ responsibility now."

"If you're so willing to be her father, then you do it." Seifer said, stepping into the shower. Zell pulled the door open a bit, watching as his lover ran his fingers through his hair. He felt a tightness in his stomach at the sight, but ignored it.

"I'm willing to do this with you, not take over completely."

"You're the one that got us into this mess."

"No, Seifer. You're the one that did this. You slept with her mother, and now you have to take responsibility for your actions. You can't run away from this one."

Seifer froze. He turned to look at Zell, his eyes soft. "I'm not ready to be a father…"

"And you think I am? Look, Seifer, when I took you in, I did it because I care about you. I did it knowing things weren't going to be the easiest. I put up with you and your mood swings since you've been here. The least you can do is at least try to be her father." Zell watched as Seifer turned back to his shower, scrubbing his body. "Hey… are you listening to me?" He got no response. Angrily he reached out to punch him in the shoulder.

Before he made contact, Seifer spun, grabbed his arm, and hauled him into the shower with him, shutting the door.

"Seifer, I'm not-"

"Shut up," he growled, just as he had last night. Zell did, closing his eyes as hands slid under his shorts. He bit back a moan.

"Seifer… Chesna…"

"Shut up! I don't care." He pressed their bodies together, pinning Zell to the wall. The water ran down their bodies, making Zell's shorts heavy and hang low on his hips. If Zell was reading him right… Seifer was jealous. But of what? As if he was reading his mind, he answered. "Why are you paying so much attention to her? She just got here and you're already more concerned with her than me."

"… Are you kidding me? Seifer, after one day, how can you say that? You are being ridiculous," he said, pushing Seifer away. "If you're not going to pay any attention to her, someone has to! Stop acting like a child."

"She's not yours, Chicken-wuss, how can you do this? How can you be so… kind?"

"Because… because she needs me, just like you did a year ago." The two stared at each other for a few moments, letting the water roll off their skin. For a moment, Zell thought he got through to Seifer. Turning away, he stepped out of the shower, leaving Zell in it. "At least get my clothes for me," he muttered as Seifer dried off.

A few minutes later the three of them sat in the kitchen, Seifer seeming to make some sort of effort at being sociable, but cringing every time Chesna called him "Daddy."

Breakfast was quick and messy, with Chesna more playing with her cereal than eating it. A few times, Seifer snapped at her, telling her to stop playing and eat, and her eyes welled up with tears. After the second time, Zell pulled Chesna's chair closer, taking her hairbrush in his hand.

"Why don't I brush your hair," he said, running the small comb through her fine strands. Bear sat on the table next to her bowl. After a few strokes, she cried out, hands flying to her head.

"Ow! Hurts!" Zell stopped, patting her head.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. He started again, cringing when she cried out. Maybe he was doing too much at once. Ignoring Seifer's sniggering, he separated her hair in smaller sections, brushing each one separately. When it was combed and soft looking, Zell grabbed the two bands that were in her hair the other day, put them in his mouth, and attempted to make two pigtails. His resulting efforts were nowhere near as neat as they had been the previous day. Seifer laughed at the mess in her hair and Zell shot him a nasty look.

"Let's see you do better," he held out the brush. Seifer shook his head and finished off his coffee.

"Hell no, that's your job… Mommy."

"What did you say?" Zell hissed, standing. Chesna, sensing that something was wrong between her father and her friend, grabbed her bear and put it in her lap.

"Daddy and Zell look pretty," she said sweetly. The two stopped their arguing, looking down at her.

"When you talk about guys, you don't use pretty, Chesna. You say 'handsome.'" Zell corrected.

"Unless you're talking about Zell," Seifer muttered into his empty mug. Zell shot him another nasty look.

Seifer put the empty cup into the sink and headed upstairs to finish getting ready for work.

"Would you like to see Dee Dee again?" Zell asked, moving all the dirty dishes into the sink and rinsing them out, saving the heavier washing for later.

"Yeah!" Chesna cheered, tossing Bear into the air and missing. He landed on the ground with a soft plop and Zell stooped to pick him up again. Seifer emerged from upstairs, straightening his jacket as he came.

"I'm going ahead," he said, briefly forgetting himself as he grabbed Zell and pulled him close, giving him a kiss. Chesna stared at the two, eyes wide.

"Give me a minute to finish up and we'll go together," Zell said, rushing about.

"No, I'll see you later," Seifer didn't give Zell any chance to argue as he headed out the front door. Both Zell and Chesna watched as the door clicked shut, before looking back at each other.

"… Let's go brush out teeth," Zell said, pulling her from her chair. The two headed back upstairs to finish cleaning up. Grabbing the schoolbag she came with, Zell helped her put it on. Pulling on his favorite gloves, he fastened them, and the two left the house a few minutes after Seifer.

On a normal day, Zell could have caught up with him, but this morning he had a little girl in tow. First stop, his mother's house. Just up the street they stopped, greeting the one other person on the street, before entering his childhood home.

"Morning, Ma," Zell called, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh! Good morning Zell. Hello, Chesna."

"Hi, Dee Dee."

"Where are you off to this early?" She asked, obviously forgetting that he had work.

"The Garden, we have work this morning," he said, making sure to include Seifer.

"Ah, that's right. You only had two days off. Back to teaching," she smiled, hurrying to clean the dishes in the kitchen.

"That's why we're here. Would you be able to watch Chesna today? I'll look into getting her in school or someone to watch her on a more permanent basis, so it'd just be for today." Mrs. Dincht paused, frowning.

"Oh Zell, I'm sorry. I got a message from a friend in Dollet who is sick. I'm going to visit her for the day. If you really need me to, I can take her with me," she offered, always willing to go the extra mile for her son.

"No, it's okay. She can come with me today. We'll find something to do," he smiled. "Well, we better get going then. Seifer already went ahead."

"Well that's rude…"

"Well that's Seifer."

"Hmph. Well, you take care, all right?"

"Of course, Ma. Have fun on your visit," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She leaned down and kissed the top of Chesna's blonde head.

The two of them left her to her running around, starting their walk to Balamb Garden. The morning air was cool, but tolerable, promising a warm day once the sun was at its peak. Dew lingered on the grass once they were outside Balamb, the path cutting its way across the wide fields. Flowers grew close to the path, and Chesna wanted to pick them, but Zell stopped her.

"Listen to me Chesna. You can never go off this path, okay? If you stay on it, you'll be safe. But if you wander off it, you'll get hurt."

"How?" She asked, looking around for the source of the pain Zell promised.

"Monsters live in the field, and pop up to fight. Until you get older, you must always, _always_ stay on the path."

"Okay," Chesna said, looking forlornly at the flowers.

"If Daddy was here, you'd be able to pick them," Zell muttered. After the warning, Chesna held tightly to his hand, staying close to his side.

It took awhile for Zell to walk to the Garden, and he ended up carrying Chesna most of the way once she started getting tired. Still, they reached it with adequate time before his classes for him to find someone to watch her for him.

The sight of the Garden amazed little Chesna, her eyes widening as she looked up at the tall structure.

"So big," she said, squeezing her bear.

"Lots of people come here to study," Zell said. "Maybe someday you'll come here, too."

"Zell come here?"

"Yes, I did. And now I work here," he offered.

"Daddy come here?"

"Yes, and he works here, too."

"Chesna get to see Daddy?"

"Um, maybe. If we can find him. It's very big, so we might not see him. We'll try, though."

"Okay."

The two of them entered the grounds, walking through the turn style entrance. The man at the counter waved to Zell and greeted him, not noticing the little girl walking at his side.

Students wandered the Garden, some heading towards their classes, others going to an early breakfast. Not quite sure where to bring her first, Zell headed towards the elevator that would bring him to Squall's office.

Ever since their previous headmaster Cid had retired, Squall reluctantly took over. He wasn't quite sure he wanted the job, but he was the best candidate for it. On the way he ran into Quistis.

"Morning Zell," She said, approaching the pair with a smile on her face. "Getting ready for class?"

"Actually, I have to see Squall first. You see…" Quistis looked down at his side and tilted her head.

"Hello," she said, unsure of what she was seeing.

"Hi…" Chesna said, moving closer to Zell's side and hiding behind his hand.

"Quistis, this is Chesna, Chesna this is a friend of mine."

"Zell is she-"

"Not my kid. And if another person asks me that, I'm going to scream. Why does everyone think that?"

"Well, look at her hair… and her eyes…" Quistis smiled. "Cousin?"

"No, she's-"

"Whoa! Zell! What's that? I didn't know you had a kid!" Selphie called as she bounced down the hallway.

"Now's your chance to scream," Quistis said, with a grin.

"She's not my kid," Zell said for the second time as Selphie and Irvine joined them.

"Cousin?" Irvine asked, tipping his hat to Chesna and flashing her a smile.

"She's what, five? Stop flirting," Selphie joked, punching him on the arm.

"She's three, and if people would stop interrupting, no, she's not my cousin. She's Seifer's daughter."

The hallway grew so quiet Zell could have sworn the air was sucked out.

"Seifer's…" Quistis started, unable to bring herself to say the second word.

"Whose daughter?" Rinoa and Squall chose to walk up that moment. Sighing, Zell turned to face them.

"This is Chesna. She is Seifer's daughter," he started. "She's from Timber and will be staying with us on a permanent basis." Announcement finished, he mouthed the words "her mother died," and the others nodded. Rinoa crouched down to Chesna's level, smiling.

"Hi, Chesna. That's a cute bear you have. What's its name?"

"Bear."

"That's a very nice name." Chesna smiled brightly.

"Hyne, Zell, what happened to her hair?" Selphie asked, seeing the back of her head. Zell's futile attempts at pigtails created a mess, with more hair spilling from the two bunches than were trapped in the bands.

"Hey, I tried my best," he frowned. Selphie joined Rinoa on the ground and the two tackled the girl's hair, using their fingers to comb out the long strands.

"We'll fix your hair, so don't move, okay?" Selphie asked, brightly.

"Okay," Chesna answered, holding completely still.

"Where's Seifer?" Quistis asked. Zell shrugged.

"Somewhere around here. His classroom? He left early. He's um… how should I say it? Not taking this well? She came yesterday. He's a bit upset by this whole thing."

"I can imagine. But still, to leave you with her?"

"It's okay, I don't mind. It's partially my fault she's with us," Zell said softly. Squall and Irvine moved closer to hear the story. "Someone from the orphanage came by early in the morning with her. Her mother died two weeks ago, and Seifer was listed as her father on the birth certificate. He's the only family she has, so naturally they wanted to bring her to her biological father. Considering it was that or…" He let it hang, knowing full well they understood. "He was all for saying no, but I convinced him to take her in. He's not too pleased with me," Zell laughed, breaking the tension.

"I'll have a talk with him," Squall decided. Zell shook his head.

"He'll come around."

"Still…"

"I have class soon, and she's not enrolled in any classes or daycare or whatever you send three-year-olds to. I'm not sure what to do with her. I'm taking my class to the training center today, for some hand to hand combat lessons."

"I can take her. I don't have anything to do today," Rinoa offered. "Would you like that, Chesna?"

Pigtails fixed, Chesna looked up at Zell, questioningly. "It's okay," he said.

"See Daddy later?"

"Like I said, we'll try." Zell replied, not making promises. Chesna nodded and let go of his hand, taking Rinoa's instead. "She has some toys and a change of clothes in her bag. Oh, and some snacks too. I wasn't sure what to bring," Zell admitted sheepishly.

"Aw, look at that. Just a day and Zell's already a great father," Selphie cooed, teasing.

"Or should we say mother?" Irvine teased. Zell's hand shot out without warning and he grabbed the front of the cowboy's shirt.

"Another crack like that," Zell hissed, letting the threat hang. Irvine grinned and pulled the brim of his hat down.

Rinoa led Chesna away to give her a tour of the Garden, and the rest of them headed to the classes they were teaching. Saying goodbye to Quistis outside his door, Zell entered the room. His students stood, greeting him as he came in and moved behind his desk. Motioning for them to sit, he glanced at the plans for the day. Today was a class of new cadets. They were here with him for basic combat skills that they needed before they began to choose the weapon they would rely on in the future.

Most students wanted to start with weapons right away, but it was mandatory for all cadets to learn hand-to-hand combat. It was always possible that they could be disarmed during a mission, as they were taught, and what would they do then? They would need to be confident in their skills in order to survive. After an hour of teaching and then going over safety, Zell led the students to the training center.

After another two hours of training in a low level area, and only two students gaining minor injuries that resulted in a trip to the infirmary, Zell dismissed them, thanking them for their hard work and actually paying attention.

It was nearly lunchtime when class was dismissed, so he headed to the cafeteria to see if Rinoa and Chesna were already there. He was pleased to find that he was one of the first to get there, and plenty of hot dogs remained. Grabbing as many as he could eat, and one for Chesna, he grabbed a seat in a corner of the room where most of the instructors ate.

A few minutes later, Rinoa walked in holding Chesna by the hand. Zell stood and called them over. Rinoa let go of the little hand in hers and watched her bound across the room. "Zell!" Chesna said, throwing her arms around him. He smiled and put her in the seat next to her, cutting up the food so she could chew it easier.

"Did you have fun with Rinoa?"

"Chesna saw Angel."

"Angel?" Zell questioned.

"Angelo." Rinoa smiled, sitting down. Zell offered her a hot dog and she held up a hand, shaking her head.

"How was she?"

"Perfect. Oh, Zell, you're so lucky. She's a very good girl." Watching as she pushed the pieces of processed meat across her plate, pretending to feed some to Bear, Rinoa leaned closer.

"It's amazing she's related to Seifer. Aside from her looks, you'd never know. She's completely opposite of him."

"DADDY!" Chesna shrieked without warning. Zell jerked his head towards the entrance of the cafeteria. Chesna stood on her chair, much to Zell and Rinoa's dismay, and waved her little arm back and forth frantically. Everyone in the room turned to look at them, and then turned to Seifer, who stood frozen in his place.

Without getting any food, or even so much as a second glance in their direction, Seifer turned on his heels and left. "Seifer…" Zell growled, standing.

"Zell," Rinoa warned, as he started after Seifer. He didn't seem to hear her as he took off running through the tables. A student jumped out of his way, narrowly avoiding a collision.

Seifer was walking calmly down the hall, hands in the pockets of his white trench coat. "Hey!" Zell yelled. Seifer stopped and turned, only to be slammed into the wall.

"Zell," Seifer warned, eyes narrowed. "Get off me."

"No. Listen to me. You've made no attempts to spend any time with Chesna. She wants to see you! She's just a little girl who wants her daddy!"

"I don't want everyone knowing I have a daughter," Seifer argued.

"Who cares! Stop being ridiculous." The two stared at each other, Seifer finally breaking eye contact. "Don't make me do this."

"Do what?"

Zell sighed. "If you don't go in there and visit with her for at least five minutes, I… we're not having sex. For a very… long time." Seifer raised an eyebrow, looking back at his spirited lover.

"And who would break first?"

"Certainly not me. Seifer, please. Just a few minutes…" Zell pleaded. Seifer sighed, watching a student as he made his way towards the cafeteria, trying to ignore his two instructors.

"Fine," Seifer gave in. "A few minutes, then I have to go."

"That's all I ask," Zell replied softly. He leaned up and gave Seifer a quick kiss.

From their corner, Rinoa watched as Zell led Seifer back in, a small, triumphant grin on his face. Rinoa smiled back, glancing down at Chesna who had gone back to "feeding" Bear pieces of hot dog.

"Should she really be eating that crap?" Seifer asked, frowning.

"It's nutritional! Besides, what kid doesn't love hot dogs?" Zell argued. Seifer snorted and made his way behind Chesna's chair, lifting her from it and sitting down.

"Hi, Chesna," he said as he settled her back into his lap. The smile on her face could have brightened the darkest cave.

"Daddy!" She squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. Tentatively, eyes focused on Zell, he returned her hug, his eyes shutting as he held her. Zell flashed a grin at Rinoa, who stood to leave.

"I have to get back to Angelo. Drop her off at my room when you're done, and I'll watch her for the rest of the day." She said, resting her hand briefly on Zell's arm. He nodded.

Chesna turned back to the table, sitting in her father's lap, with Bear on hers. "Here, Daddy," she said, picking up a piece of her food with her small fingers, and twisted to force it into Seifer's mouth. He grimaced as he finally accepted it.

"Thank you," he played. "But you should eat it, so you'll grow bigger."

"Like Zell?"

"No, you want to be bigger than Zell," Seifer said, flashing a grin at the smaller man.

"H-hey!"

Rinoa watched from the doorway of the cafeteria as Zell stood, pointing a finger at Seifer, who just laughed at him. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" Selphie asked, coming up behind her.

"It certainly isn't your typical family…" she started, nodding to their friends in the corner. "But I think it'll work."


	3. Friendly Advice

A/N: Chapter three and they're still long chapters. I'm proud of myself. Lol. Anyway, stay tuned for more, cuz a lot is going to start happening. Enjoy, and as always, comments are appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own FFVIII or any of the characters except Chesna, who is not a FFVIII character, but mine.

Warnings: Yaoi, language, and all the standard warnings apply. If it ain't on your ticket, get off the train.

---

"Seifer, I want to talk to you. Got a minute?" Squall poked his head into the empty classroom that Seifer called his own. The tall blond man reclined in his chair, boots up on the desk in front of him. He glanced in the direction of the door and grunted his acknowledgment of Squall, who took it as a sign to come in.

"Last class is over, got plenty of time, I guess," Seifer said, closing his eyes again, adjusting his hands behind his head. He heard rather than saw Squall move around the front of his desk and stand here. "You can sit, if you want."

"I don't plan on taking too much of your time, I have… other things to do." He was going to say better, but that would have led to an argument and that's not what he was trying to accomplish at the moment.

"So talk," Seifer said, either not caring about the slight pause or not hearing it.

"Zell told us about the situation with Chesna. I'd ask how you were doing, but I can see how you've taken to the change."

Seifer's eyes popped open. "Change? You make it seem like I changed my wardrobe. It's not that easy, Squally-boy. It's an entire change in _lifestyle_. You didn't have a toddler dropped at your door, did you?"

The brunette leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk in front of him. "No, but I run this school. I'm in charge of all these students."

"That was your choice. This wasn't mine."

"No, but you slept with her mother. _That_ was your choice. You have to take responsibility for your actions."

"Hyne, when am I going to stop hearing those fucking words?"

"Until you actually do it. What happened to the Seifer I gave a second chance to?" Squall lowered his voice as if others were listening in on them. "You told me you'd changed, that you were going to pay for all your mistakes."

The blonde finally pulled his boots off the desk and sat forwards, palms lying flat on the desk, inches from Squall's. "You don't get it, Squall, and you can't, because this isn't something that's happened to you. I love Zell. We're _happy_ together. Just the two of us. Alone. And now there's this… this kid that we have to take care of. I can't have him just to myself. He's paid more attention to her in-"

"Wait a minute. Are you kidding me? Seifer, she's been in your home for all of what, a day? And you say he's already paying more attention to her? He _has_ to Seifer. She's in a new town and knows no one. Her mother died just a few weeks ago, and I'm sure that memory is fresh in her mind. And here she suddenly is with a father that doesn't even want her. He has to, because you won't." He paused to let his friend soak in his words.

Seifer stared down at the desk. Had he really been that foolish? Maybe he had acted poorly, but still…

"I know this is new, and it's going to take awhile to adjust to this, but go talk to Zell. Don't just ignore him and Chesna because you're confused. That's not fair to them." Squall watched as Seifer hung his head. He didn't say anything as he left, the door sliding shut behind him.

That wasn't like him, Squall thought as he walked down the hall, heading towards his office. He stopped to scold a student who was running in the hall before he continued. Only one other time in all the years he'd known Seifer, had he looked so tired and confused. That last time had been after the Sorceress War, when he'd come back to Balamb looking for a place of refuge. He'd found that in Zell, who in turn helped bring him back to the Garden.

He remembered that first day well. Zell had cancelled his first class of the day, and Squall was angry when he found out. He agreed to meet him outside though, hoping there was a good explanation for his behavior…

"This better be good, Zell. You know I don't approve of canceling classes unless there is a mission or some other absolute need. You're being awfully secretive about this," Squall had scolded, his usual silence replaced with sternness.

"_I promise, Squall. Just come with me." Zell replied, hurrying towards the gates. He'd rushed forward, excitement clear in the way he moved. When he realized Squall was farther behind, he turn and run back to him, before sprinting forward again, only to get frustrated. "For Hyne's sake, Squall! Hurry up!"_

"_I don't see what the rush is about," Squall muttered. The man at the gate looked up from his book and waved them through. _

_Zell stopped just before the main entrance, by a draw point and out of compulsion drew the magic stored inside. The headmaster shook his head, looking steadily more annoyed with his short friend. Turning his attention back to his friend, Zell stopped his rapid movements. "Just… hear me out, okay? Don't go rushing back inside, don't start yelling or anything like that. Just… listen to him."_

"…_When do I ever yell? And who am I listening to?" Much to his frustration, Zell ignored him and kept walking. When the road was in sight, Zell stopped and looked around, frowning and muttering to himself. _

_Squall was about to turn around and go back inside, despite Zell's threats when he saw the familiar, yet somehow different, man walking towards them from up the road. His pace was slow, laborious. As if he had weights on his ankles making his progress difficult. _

"…" _Squall stared as Seifer trudged up to them, his head down, hands in the pockets of his jacket. The white trench coat was absent today, due to Zell's insistence though this was unknown to Squall._

"_He came back to town a few days ago. I'm surprised you haven't heard. He's… been staying with me." Zell offered, moving to stand beside Seifer. Squall looked between the two, Zell standing tall, proud, and Seifer withdrawn, shoulders and head lowered, beaten. _

"…"

"_Seifer," Zell started, nudging the man next to him. Seifer looked at him briefly, then straightened a bit. _

"Squall… I…" He paused, taking a breath, and stood straighter. "I'm sorry."

It had taken a long time for Squall to accept the change, less time for some, more for others, but gradually they all came to accept that Seifer was a changed man, and that he and Zell cared deeply about each other.

---

Zell sat at his desk, looking down at the papers that were submitted to him through the computer system. He frowned, tapping his stylus to the screen, making changes to some of the papers and writing comments and a grade at the top. Sure he liked having fun, but he didn't like it when his students took him for a fool and handed in the crap some of the new cadets had. He was funny, but not an idiot.

A soft mechanical hum signaled a visitor as the door opened, but Zell didn't look up from his tablet. "Yes?" He murmured, sighing as he gave yet another low grade.

"Hi." Zell looked up and smiled, placing the stylus on the desk.

"Hi there." Seifer moved around the desk and sat on the front edge.

"Grading papers?" Zell snorted acknowledgement of it, waving a hand.

"If you can call this crap papers," he said, saving the data and powering the tablet off. "How were your classes?"

"Fine… I got a visit from Squall today." Zell looked up, only a hint of surprise on his face.

"Oh did you? What did he have to say? Students complain about you again?" Zell teased, resting a hand on top of Seifer's. The blond hesitated before turning his hand over and twining their fingers.

"I've been a bastard, haven't I?"

"Well, you're always a bastard but that's besides the point."

"Zell, I'm serious."

"Seif, it's only been a day. It's going to take some time, I realize that. And I should have realized how hard this was going to be on you. I wasn't thinking."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't run away from my problems. I've put this all on you, expecting you to do everything. You aren't even her father."

"That doesn't matter. I want to be there for you, like I have been since you've come home. And that means being there for Chesna now, too."

"Are you sure you want that? This is… it's not going to be easy."

"And living with you is?" Zell teased again. Seifer allowed a smirk to show. "Just don't ignore Chesna," he lowered his voice, pleading. "She needs you. She wants her Daddy." Seifer tried not to cringe, but couldn't help it.

"Daddy… Hyne that's going to take some getting used to."

"Yeah, well… sharing a house with a toddler is going to take some getting used to. And when she gets older, she's going to be a teenage girl…" Zell's eyes widened.

"Don't. Don't even think about it. Please."

"Hyne, what if she's like Selphie?"

"Don't!" Seifer warned again, face paling slightly.

"Worse yet, what if she's like you?" Zell felt the fingers tighten almost painfully around his and he laughed. "Okay, okay! I get it!" Seifer grinned and leaned across the desk, tugging Zell closer, and placed a warm kiss to his lips.

"Do you know what's the worst of all?" Seifer murmured, his lips just barely brushing against Zell's.

"Hmm, what's that?"

"Our sex life going to change. What with the possible interruptions, and your… vocal tendencies…" Zell felt the heat creep into his face.

---

The group met in the cafeteria for dinner, Zell begging Seifer to let them stay. The day had been long and physically as well as mentally exhausting, and he just didn't feel like cooking when he got home. They entered the cafeteria and grabbed their food, moving to the back corner where the others had congregated, all focus on Chesna.

"Daddy! Zell!" She cried when she saw the two of them. Zell grinned, and bent to give her a kiss on the top of her head.

Irvine got out of his chair next to Chesna and pulled up another chair, offering his old one to Seifer, who sat. Zell waved Rinoa off as she tried to give him her chair, instead picking Chesna up off hers and sitting. She giggled as Zell sat her on one leg, eating his hot dog triumphantly.

"Didn't you have those at lunch?" Seifer asked, disgusted.

"Yeah, so? You won't let me make them at home," Zell pointed out through a mouthful. "So I have to have my fill here."

"So that's why you wanted to eat here rather than cook at home…"

"Guilty as charged." Everyone at the table laughed, including Chesna though she didn't know why she was laughing. "How was Chesna?" He asked Rinoa after he swallowed his food.

"She was fine. We had fun wandering around the Garden, right?" Chesna nodded, smiling. "Zell, if you can't get her in daycare in Balamb for awhile, it's alright. We discussed it and we all have overlapping free time, so we can each take turns looking after her for awhile."

"We?"

"Me, Quistis and Selphie."

"Yeah, we each want to have fun with her! It's not often we get such a cute little kid to play with."

"I don't think I trust you with my any little kid, let alone my daughter," Seifer said, eyes narrowed.

"Hey! What's wrong with me!" Selphie shrieked, standing. Irvine put a hand on her arm to calm her and she sat.

"That's a really generous offer," Zell said, shooting Seifer a look, "but we don't want to bother."

"Oh, it's no bother really," Quistis said. "I can get my notes prepared at night, so I won't have to worry about it in my free time. Besides, you'll both be here if anything happens. And it's just for a few days until you can talk to the people in town."

Zell frowned as he took a bite of his last hot dog, thinking. "Well, my mother could always watch her for a few days…"

"You don't want to start taking advantage of Ma Dincht, do you?" Irvine asked.

"Hey, it's not like she's getting grandkids any other way. She loves it. She had a blast with Chesna the other day."

"But didn't you say she went to visit a sick friend? She might not be back for a few days, or she might have to go back soon. She can't take Chesna with her."

"We appreciate your offer, but-"

"Okay." Seifer glared at Zell. "What? We need help until we get this situation settled," he pointed out. The scarred blond turned his attention back to his food, not answering. What the hell was his problem now? "Or… we could talk about this on the way home?"

The group tried to ignore the quick change in mood and finished their meals. It was getting late and they didn't want the two new parents walking home in the dark with the toddler. Monsters rarely strayed onto the path, but there was always that chance that they would get the nerve to move out of the wild.

After saying goodbye, the three of them headed back to Balamb, the sun low, but still in the sky. Chesna walked between the two holding onto their hands, her bear tucked safely into her backpack with his head poking out.

"Seifer, I didn't mean to undermine you," Zell said. Seifer looked at him. "I know that's what it was, wasn't it? It's just… we really do need help. It seems okay now… but… I don't know, maybe it seems too easy. She's a good kid and all…"

"I was just surprised. Chicken-wuss was actually taking charge." Zell's face flushed in annoyance at the teasing remark. "I kind of liked it." The tinge turned redder as it shifted to embarrassment and anticipation.

The walk home was relatively peaceful. Off in the distance there were some grats lingering, but they didn't come close enough to the road to cause a threat. On a normal night the two would have rushed off to go get some light training, but they couldn't risk Chesna's safety. And they'd both be damned if they let the other go without being able to join.

No lights were on in Zell's childhood home as they passed by. His mother was probably still in visiting her friend. He hoped it wasn't anything serious, and that she would come home soon, safely. Once inside their own home, Chesna ran for the stairs and crawled up them, much to Seifer and Zell's dismay, and dashed for her room.

"We're going to have to do something about those stairs." Zell said.

"Gate? Don't they have those like… dog gates or something? Maybe it'll work if we put one on the stairs." Seifer suggested, going to the kitchen to get something to drink while Zell went to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"But where? Top or bottom?"

"Top, so she doesn't fall down."

"And how are we going to get through?"

"I don't know. Move it? You'll think of something, chicky."

Rolling his eyes, Zell trailed Chesna up the stairs to her room. She was ripping her toys out of the closet, searching. "Whoa, whoa there! It's bath time now, not play time."

"Want Angel," She said, undeterred. She cried and kicked when Zell picked her up. "Angel!" She shrieked.

"Angelo's with Rinoa at the Garden, you can see him tomorrow," Zell soothed. She kept screaming, getting louder and louder.

"Everything all right?" Seifer stood in the doorway, a small grin on his face.

"Angel!" Chesna screamed again.

"She wants Angelo."

"Does she have a stuffed dog?"

"Well, yeah, but…"

"So give it to her. She probably renamed it." Zell put her down and she ran to the closet, ripping through it again. She emerged, successfully, clutching a brown dog toy to her chest. She pet its head and barked like a dog. Both laughed.

"You pick up her mess, I'm going to give her a bath," the shorter blond said, picking her up.

"Me?"

"Yes you." Without another word he left the room, grinning as Seifer stared at the ground.

"Hyne, Zell, why the hell did you buy her so many damn toys?"

"Cuz she's a little kid," came the muffled answer as the water started to fill the tub across the hall. He poked his head out. "Ma bought her some too, so it's not all my fault."

The door shut and the water stopped running. Seifer listened as his lover tried to get Chesna into the bath.

"Come on, Chesna, you took such a nice bath yesterday."

"No." She argued.

"No, don't put Angelo in the water!"

"Angel dirty!" She insisted.

"No, he'll get ruined. He can sit and watch." There was some movement in the bathroom, and another shriek. "Chesna, it's fine! Just a quick bath and you'll be all clean for tomorrow."

"NO!" Seifer finished putting the toys away and sat on her bed, grinning broadly as more struggling noises came from their direction.

After a minute, the door opened and Zell poked his head out. "A little help here, Seif- AH! CHESNA GET BACK HERE!" A little blonde blur came streaking out of the bathroom, naked, and giggling. Seifer burst out laughing as Zell tried in vain to grab her. She finally stopped, jumping onto her bed and hiding behind Seifer.

"Shh." She said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Chesna, get in the tub," Zell said, frustration seeping from his pores.

"Chicky having a hard time?"

"Chicky?" The little voice popped up.

"Oh no! Seifer, don't you dare go putting those words in her head!" She stood and pointed at Zell, looking at her father questioningly.

"Chicky?"

"Yes, that's right. But you call him Zell. Only Daddy gets to call him that," Seifer said, a brief moment of tenderness slipping through. He picked his daughter up and handed her off to Zell. "Go take a bath, Chesna. Listen to what Zell says." She nodded, pouting, and the two went off to the bathroom again.

This time there were no troubles. The bath went quickly and then Chesna was put down to bed, snuggled in with Bear and Angelo.

More exhausted than yesterday, Zell made his way to their bedroom, finding Seifer already passed out on the bed. He got himself ready for bed, and crawled in between the sheets. Seifer rolled over, wrapping an arm around him kissing the back of his head, as they pressed close.

"This is hard…" Seifer murmured. Zell nodded, almost imperceptibly.

"Never said it was going to be easy."


	4. Mixed Emotions

A/N: Well, despite the fact that I should be finishing papers for my finals coming up this week, I got frustrated with them and decided to finish off this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one. Next chapter is going to be a change of pace, as you'll see at the end of this one (don't want to spoil it). They boys will have a chance to go back to "pre-Chesna" for a bit. Pardon any errors. I'm too tired to check for them now.

Disclaimer: Same as before, I do not own FFVIII and associated characters, nor do I make a profit from these words.

Warning: Yaoi, language, drinking, smoking, that odd bit of sex tossed in for fun. If these aren't on your ticket, get off the train.

---

Days started to seem shorter and shorter. Classes went by quickly for Seifer and Zell, and they found themselves running around for Chesna. After a week at the Garden she was enrolled in a daycare in town. She was not pleased with the change and screamed the first day. Zell felt horrible as he left her behind, and ran back to her, convinced she just wasn't ready, that she needed more time bonding with the girls at the Garden. The teacher there laughed and urged him to go, told him it was normal and that she would make sure Chesna was fine.

Seifer ended up carrying Zell out over his shoulder, walking to the edge of town with the squirming man in his arms.

That night when they'd returned back to town Chesna was having so much she didn't want to leave, and cried the whole way home.

A few weeks passed and Chesna seemed to grow a little taller, her thin body gaining a little weight. It made them wonder if maybe she hadn't gotten enough when she was living with her mother.

Seifer had his good days and his bad days, just as there were some days Zell was too exhausted to move to care about him, let alone a three year old. It was about a month after her arrival when both men happened to be in the same sort of mood, frustrated and tired after a long day of work.

Seifer's students had given him a hard time after finding the drawing that slipped out of his pocket (one that Chesna had innocently placed there depicting her angel mommy, Daddy, Zell, and Chesna standing between them).

Zell's students had blown off their assignment and four skipped the class altogether. When he'd found them later in the cafeteria, they informed him they didn't _need _to take fighting classes anymore because they'd found their weapon of choice. And when they thought he was out of earshot, they voiced their opinions on how much manlier a gunblade was to gloves.

Irvine was also nearby, and grabbed Zell as he stalked back to the table, leading him to the other corner.

"Let it go man, just let it go."

"Those fucking-"

"And they're your students. You hit them, Squall's gonna fire your ass. Just sit down and eat your hot dogs."

The walk home that night was tension filled, and halfway back to Balamb they both silently turned off the road and wandered into the deep brush. They were late picking Chesna up and apologized. The teacher, Mrs. Vanguard, assured them it was no trouble, that she'd been fed, and was concerned with the cuts they had on their faces and hands.

"Oh, it's nothing," Zell laughed, waving her off. "We just forgot to bring some potions today, that's all."

Wearily they trudged home, the energetic toddler bouncing away beside them, telling them all about her day.

"And then Tommy colored his kitty! And I colored Angelo!" Once she'd been introduced to children her age, her vocabulary drastically improved. Zell had a feeling it was because they talked to her like one would a baby, and her peers just… talked.

"That's nice, Chezzy." Zell said. They reached home and Zell unlocked the door, letting them in. "Go upstairs and play for awhile, okay? Be quiet though. Me and Daddy had a long day."

"Okay, Zell!" She bounced up the stairs, heading to her room, and shut the door behind her.

Seifer had pulled a chair to the kitchen window and opened it, leaning against the sill. Zell glanced at him shaking his head, and pulled two bottles of beer from the fridge. Zell didn't like the stuff, preferred sweeter things, but this was one of those days. Besides, one couldn't hurt. "You know I don't like you smoking in the house. Don't like you smoking at all for that matter. It's not healthy."

"The window's open," Seifer muttered, putting the end to his lips and inhaling. "And I only do it once in awhile, you know that."

"Still," Zell said, uncapping the bottle and handing it to him. He took a quick sip from his, made a face, and put it down, pulling a chair up to the window.

Seifer took a drink from his as well, tipping the bottle back, letting the cool liquid slide down his throat. Zell watched, his eyes drooping lazily. Seifer looked down at him, head tipped back, and smirked. He swallowed a little more before lowering the bottle and taking another drag on the cigarette. Still holding the smoke in his mouth, he jerked his head back, motioning for Zell to come closer.

Zell complied, resting his elbows on his knees. Seifer leaned forward, taking Zell's chin between his two fingers, the cigarette dangerously close to his face. The tattooed blond parted his lips, waiting, while the scarred one leaned closer, their lips centimeters apart. Seifer parted his, and blew lightly, the smoke moved between their mouths. Zell breathed it in, closing his eyes.

After the smoke was gone, Seifer closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Zell's. The smaller man sighed, enjoying the differing tastes in his mouth. He hated smoking, but he loved the taste of the smoke when Seifer blew it through his mouth. The slightly ashy taste lingered with the bitter alcohol, mixing with the unique taste that belonged to Seifer: slightly minty and sweet, and incredibly, incredibly hot.

Without a word, Seifer took the bottle from Zell and set it next to his on the table. With his other hand he crushed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the sill. Zell's arms slid around Seifer's shoulders, while his arms wrapped around his lovers waist and pulled him out of the chair. He pressed him backwards until his lower back hit the kitchen counter.

Their kissing became fevered, pulses racing and breathing growing heavier as hands pulled at buttons. Seifer lifted Zell onto the counter while his smaller fingers ran down the buttons of his jacket, nearly popping one of them off in the process.

Seifer's hands pulled Zell's shirt out of his pants and slid under to his smooth skin. He was about to pull it over his head when he heard a noise behind him. Jerking his head around he stared down at Chesna, who stared back at him, eyes wide. Zell, frustrated and not realizing what was happening. He looked towards the door, his eyes half lidded. When he realized what he was looked at, he shoved Seifer away.

"Uh, Ch-Chesna, I thought you were playing in your room."

"Daddy hurting Zell?"

"No, Chesna, he's not."

"But-"

"Chesna, go to your room." Seifer said, turning his back on her. She frowned, not moving. "I said GO!" Terrified, the little girl burst into tears and scampered off.

"Seifer, you didn't have to yell at her," Zell fixed his shirt as he jumped off the counter. Seifer slammed a fist down, a nearby plate rattling. Ignoring his temperamental lover, Zell ran off after her, listening to the sound of her crying.

Her door was shut when he got there, and he could hear her throwing something. Cautiously he opened the door, alarmed at the sight before him. "Chesna," he said, calmly but firmly. All her toys were tossed around the room as if she'd been throwing them. Her crayons were on the floor, some scribbling on a few sheets of paper. When he looked up at the wall, his jaw dropped. She decided at some point that the paper wasn't enough, and moved on to bigger, better things.

The picture on the wall was… well it was big. After the initial shock of it, he was surprised the crayons were even big enough to do what they did. She'd drawn herself standing next to her mother and father, with the start of someone else next to the image meant to represent Seifer. Chesna was huddled on the floor in front of the picture, wiping her eyes.

"Chesna… what did you do?" He asked softly. He heard footsteps come up the stairs and knew if Seifer saw the mess, he'd be angry.

"I ran out of paper," She sniffed. Seifer appeared in the door behind Zell, and she cowered, bringing her knees up to her chest. "Daddy…"

Seifer stared wordlessly at the mess, though Zell could practically hear his thoughts screaming. "Chesna…" he started, his voice low. The tattooed blond took a step back towards him, pressing his back to his chest, blocking him.

"Seifer," Zell warned, lowly.

"What… did you do?"

"Drew a picture…"

"Why… did you draw it on the wall?"

"I ran out of paper…"

"And why didn't you come ask us for more paper?" Well, Zell thought, he's taking this rather well.

"I don't know."

"DAMNIT CHESNA! You have to THINK about things! Doesn't the teacher yell at the other kids who draw on the wall? Why the HELL would you do it here?"

"I'm sorry Daddy," she cried, clearly distressed. He turned and strode down the hall to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Chesna wailed louder at the loud noise. "I sorry, I sorry," she wailed. Zell sighed and picked her up.

"It's okay Chesna, stop crying."

"Daddy mad."

"He's not mad, he's upset. He'll be okay. Come on, let's get you in bed." He said, when she started to rub her eyes sleepily as well as wiping the tears away.

"Zell mad?"

"No, I'm not mad." He changed her clothes and tucked her into the bed, forgoing the bath tonight. Putting Bear and Angelo next to her, he stroked her head until she fell asleep, then picked the crayons off the floor.

In their room, Seifer sat at the edge of their bed, head in his hands. Zell shut the door softly behind him, not knowing whether to go up and punch him or give him a hug too. "Seif," he said softly, feet barely making a sound on the plush carpet.

"I can't fucking do this anymore," Seifer said, one finger rubbing at his temple.

"Do what?"

"This. All of it."

"She's just a little kid, Seifer. Let it go. It'll wash off easy enough."

"That's besides the point."

"Then what is the point?" The bed dipped as Zell sat on the bed next to Seifer, resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder. Unconsciously Seifer's head tilted to the side and bumped into Zell's.

"I thought things were getting easier. But it's not. I don't want this anymore."

"Come on, it's still new, we're still adjusting."

"No. You're fine with this. You look good playing house, I don't. I hate this. I want… I… fuck."

"What, what do you want?" Sensing his turmoil, Zell pulled his knees up on the bed and moved behind his lover, resting his hands on his shoulders. He slowly began to knead them, working lose the tension, and leaving light kisses down his neck. Seifer moaned, letting his head fall forward. Zell took that as an invitation and slid his hand down the neck of his shirt, rubbing small circles across his broad chest.

"You?" Seifer murmured, letting his body fall back against Zell, who laughed softly.

"Mmhmm." He continued massaging his body, watching as the tension drained out of him, his muscles like putty in his hands. Zell leaned down near his ear, kissing the outer edge. "How about we finish what you started earlier?"

"Are you sure there won't be any interruptions?" Seifer asked, his mood darkening. Zell nipped the skin right behind his ear and he jumped.

"She's asleep. We can lock the door if you want." He shook his head, grabbing Zell's arm and pulling it out of his shirt, before tugging his clothing off. It landed on the floor in a heap, Zell's soon joining on top of it.

Seifer leaned over Zell, his arms straining to keep him above the smaller man when he desperately wanted to press their skin together. "I miss the freedom we had before," he murmured, neck reaching to catch Zell's in a searing kiss. "The couch," his lips trailed down the side of his face. "The floor…" they reached a sensitive spot on Zell's neck and he shivered. "The desk…" he nipped at his collarbone, leaving light red bruises. "The kitchen counter…" Zell shivered again, his back arching off the bed and pulling Seifer close to him.

Seifer made sure to go slow, teasing Zell in all his movements, driving his lover mad. Soon he had him screaming his name, begging. After the second time that night, Zell lay back, exhausted, even though Seifer looked just as hungry as ever. Drenched in sweat, the two lie on the sheets, limbs tangled together.

"Seifer…"

"Hmm?" He asked lazily, turning his head and kissing Zell's shoulder.

"This weekend… let's go away. Just the two of us." Seifer shifted on the bed, pushing himself up.

"Chesna." He muttered.

"No, Ma will watch her. You need to get away… we… need to get away and spend some time alone. Even if we stay here… we can put the kitchen counter to good use…" Zell teased.

"Nice try, Chicky."

"But I thought you'd-"

"No. Get some sleep."

"Seifer, come on, we just-"

"I said get some sleep. We have to work in the morning." Whereas his voice had been passionate and full of love just moments before, it was now cold, distant. Zell sighed, wishing he'd never opened his mouth. His lover's moods shifted so fast, it was hard to keep up with. Wordlessly he rolled over and closed his eyes, but sleep didn't come for a long time.

---

"Zell, you look like crap," Selphie announced cheerfully as he trudged up the main corridor towards the cafeteria.

"Hyne, yeah Zell. Looks like a few T-Rexaurs got a hold of you out there," Irvine snickered, following the short blond towards the line where he ordered a coffee. "Coffee? Zell drinks coffee?" Selphie laughed, punching Zell's arm, causing the steaming liquid to slosh around in the cup.

"Could you NOT try to burn my arm?" He grumbled, taking a sip and making a face. He'd overslept and hadn't had time to wake up that morning, and despite the long walk, he was still tired. And sore.

"Doesn't look like he's been in a fight. Looks like he got some action," The perky brunette teased, as Irvine blushed and turned his head. "Seifer didn't take it easy on you, did-"

"Can we shut up please?" Selphie stopped, frowning.

"What's wrong, Zell?"

"Nothing's wrong. Long night, that's all." He glared at her to stop the snickers. "Chesna decided the wall was her canvas, and Seifer got angry."

"Ooh…" Selphie murmured.

"Yeah, and when I suggested we get away for the weekend, send Chesna to spend some time with Ma? Like I thought he'd want? He snaps at me! Out of nowhere, we were having a good time, and he loses it with me! What the hell."

"Didn't he have a rough time with his students yesterday?"

"Yeah, but so did I, and you don't see me going and beating people to a bloody mess, do you? No."

"Well, that's only because I stopped you yesterday, Zell." Irvine grinned.

"Shut it, cowboy."

"Oh, good one, Chicky." The three spun and watched as Seifer walked past them. Zell thought he'd stop and at least say hello, but he disappeared around the corner and didn't double back.

---

For the second time in weeks, Squall found himself outside Seifer's classroom. Unlike the first time, however, he hadn't made the suggestion. Zell had come to him, asking for help.

And so, despite his desire to do so, Squall entered the classroom as the last of the students were leaving, greeting him. He waved them off and approached Seifer's desk, where he sat, head bent, grading papers.

"I'm doing my job, so you can't get on my case," Seifer said, without looking up.

"I wasn't here to get on your case about your job. Not this one at least." Like last time, he leaned on the desk.

"And just what other job is it you propose I have, Squally-boy?"

"The one as father." Silence hung thick in the air, the only sound coming from Seifer's stylus tapping the tablet before him. He pressed a button and it beeped, the screen shutting off.

A harsh, barking laugh came from Seifer's lips as he fell back against his chair. "Zell turned you on to this, didn't he? He's still sore about last night."

"This isn't a joke, Seifer. Zell wouldn't come to me about your personal affairs if he weren't serious, or hurt somehow. So why don't you tell me your story about what happened?"

"When, last night?" Seifer shrugged. "We got home, had a drink, Chesna drew on the wall and I got angry."

"Zell said you blew up at her."

"Well yeah, I guess I did. Come on Squall, she drew on the wall. Of course I was angry. Okay, maybe I overreacted."

"Need I remind you she's a little kid, and they do things like that? But that's not that the point I want to make. Zell said afterwards, you shut down on him when he suggested the two of you go away. Why?"

"Why the fuck should you care? So what?"

"So you did."

"Yeah, I did."

"Why?" Seifer glared at the young headmaster, before reaching a hand up and trailing fingers gingerly over his scar.

"Things were pretty good for awhile, with Chesna I mean. I thought we'd be able to have a happy family, or whatever you want to call it. Sometimes I'd get these feelings though… like I didn't want to be there, or that something wasn't right. They weren't there after the first few days, but now they've been coming back. And last night… I just… I lost it. I wanted Zell so bad, and we were-"

"Please, Seifer, spare me the details." Amused with Squall's reaction, he kept talking.

"I had him on the kitchen counter, and we were ready to-"

"Seifer."

"Fuck right there, but Chesna came in. I yelled at her, told her to go to her room. I was frustrated. What man wouldn't be? The mood was ruined though. Then we went up stairs and she had drawn all over her wall. I lost it again. After she was in bed we made-"

"Seifer…"

"Am I making you uncomfortable Squall?"

"I don't need to hear about your love life."

"But don't you want to know how _hot_ he is in bed?"

"… Not particularly, no. Just cut the shit, Seifer. What's going on in your head? Why do you keep changing your mind about things? You're confusing everyone."

"I am confused. That's the point."

"So talk to me, Seifer. Since you won't talk to Zell, talk to me. I'm not directly involved in this."

"Since when do you want to talk about anything, oh silent one?"

"…"

"I don't want this. Didn't want this."

"We've established this. But look, have you thought of this? Maybe her mother didn't want her either. Maybe she was afraid of having that child alone."

"She had nine months, Squall, nine months to get used to fact that she was going to have a kid, and if she was so against it, she could have taken care of it. I had five seconds. Five seconds to get used to the fact that, not only would there be a kid, but there _was_ a kid. Now you tell me, oh wise one, which option would you want? Gradual acceptance? Or sudden shock?"

Squall looked at him as he stood. What he saw before him was a tall man who had aged years in a short amount of time. This man had deep lines under his eyes from lack of sleep. His brilliant blue eyes were dull.

"If I'm not needed anymore, I'm going home."

"Seifer." He stopped and turned. "Go with Zell this weekend. The two of you need it." Seifer's lips curled into an unpleasant smile, but whatever comments he had were withheld as he left the room behind.

That evening the two men walked home together, the sun starting to droop in the sky. There was no conversation between them. Zell walked with his gloved hands shoved in his pockets, head down. Seifer had on hand on his gunblade like usual. When they neared Balamb, Seifer slipped an arm around Zell's shoulder and pulled him close. The two stopped walking simultaneously, and the smaller man turned, leaning against his lover. Tilting his head back, Seifer stared up at the sky, the few clouds turning red in the sunset.

"So… where are we going his weekend?" Zell picked his head up and stared at Seifer, grinning happily.

"Thank you." Seifer nodded, kissing the top of his head.

"It's time we got back to being ourselves. I think everyone misses it."


	5. Vacation in Dollet

It's been awhile, hasn't it? I'm back, and I'd love to continue the story, only one problem: my writing style has changed. This chapter was written before I went on hiatus, but after this, everything will be new. So what do you think? Should I update the other chapters with my new writing, expand on them? Or just continue on? Your opinion matters!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, but I finally have my own copy of the game! Yay!

Warnings: M/M love in this chapter, getting the highest rating of the story. Don't like it, move on.

-------------------

Dollet. Balamb. Timber? No, not Timber. The beach would be nice. Just stay in town and camp on the beach. Too cold. Balamb's too close to home… it _is_ home.

The argument went on for nearly half an hour, the two adults trying to figure out where they would go. Chesna sat at the table eating the cookies Zell had set out for her.

"We can't stay in Balamb. It wouldn't be a vacation, Zell."

"Maybe we shouldn't go at all then, since we can't seem to agree on a place."

"No, don't start that shit. I said we'd go, so we're going. Besides, I got Stick-in-the-ass to tell me to go. I'm not going to go back to work on Monday to have him on my back about not going. Especially since he gave us today off."

"Yeah, how'd you manage that one?"

"_You _managed it when you went to him upset. So while he's suddenly generous, let's take the offer. Hyne knows it'll never happen again." Seifer helped clean their breakfast dishes and put them away.

"Can I go?" Chesna asked, cookie crumbs on her mouth. Zell shook his head.

"Sorry, you're going to stay with Dee Dee for a few days. It'll be fun! Maybe she'll take you to the beach and you can hunt for shells."

"Yay!" Chesna replied, raising her arms in triumph. She climbed off the chair and scuttled out of the kitchen.

"Where you going?"

"Toys," her muffled voice came from the stairs.

"Is the beach really safe?"

"Oh, worried?" Zell grinned, avoiding a swat from the towel in Seifer's hands. "The public beach, not farther down. Ma wouldn't go there, not without someone stronger."

"So no Timber. And we can't stay in Balamb. Dollet?" Zell frowned, shrugging.

"Well we don't exactly have the time to go too far, and we can catch a boat to Dollet. Yeah, we can go there." Seifer sidled up behind him, resting his hands on the slimmer man's waist.

"Do you remember our field exam in Dollet? The trip will bring back memories."

"Yeah, of you being a prick and running off on us. Man! That thing was ridiculous! Chasing the three of us through the square. And you were already gone."

"Aw, come on chicky, that's in the past." Zell smirked and put the last dish away, turning in Seifer's arms.

"Of course not. Let's go get our stuff pack and bring Chesna over to Ma's house."

The two packed their bags, just enough for the weekend, and grabbed Chesna's with theirs. She stood with her bag on her back, Bear and Angelo popping out of the top. Hand in hand the three left the house and walked Chesna up the road. When Ma Dincht opened the door, the little girl nearly bowled her over in excitement.

"Chesna! Oh it's good to see you. We're going to have so much fun, won't we?"

"The beach! The beach!" Chesna chanted, twirling. Zell and his mother laughed, while Seifer stood back, amused.

"We've decided on Dollet. We'll call when we get there and let you know which hotel we're staying at. Be home later Sunday." The older woman kissed her son and insisted on kissing Seifer's cheek at well, before sending the two off. They waved goodbye to Chesna and headed down to the docks.

"We'll have to go see the new communication tower," Zell said, bouncing along. "I heard they rebuilt it really nice. Oh, and they fixed up the center of town. I think there's a hotel right there we can stay at."

Unlike the first time they went to Dollet, the boat they took was for civilians, and was rather nice. The ride took longer this time, considering the reason for the travel, but they could walk on the deck and enjoy the sea breeze.

Standing at the bow they watched land approach again and disembarked with the other passengers. A few people in Dollet looked their way briefly, but kept on with their business.

Zell had been right. There was a hotel right in the center of Dollet. They registered with the clerk and got their room key, trudging up the stairs to the top floor. As Seifer opened the door and took Zell's bag while he called his mother.

"Hey Ma."

"Oh, there already? How was the trip?"

"Nice. How's Chesna?"

"Oh, she's just fine. Chesna, want to talk to Zell?" Zell heard her yell something in the background, and then the thunder of little feet.

"Zell!"

"Hi Chezzy, be good for Dee Dee, okay?"

"I will! Kiss Daddy."

"For you? Of course I will."

"Bye!" The phone was almost dropped as Chesna ran off again.

"Zell?

"Yeah, I'm still here mom. Anyway, my cell phone will be on while we're here, but I might not have it with me. If it's an emergency call The Admiral's Amity. It's in the center of Dollet."

"Okay. Take care."

"Will do, Ma. Bye." Zell hung up the phone and was putting it in his pocket when a pair of strong arms scooped him up.

"Everything all right?"

"Of course." Zell slipped his arms around Seifer's shoulders as the taller man carried him into the room. "What a romantic gesture. Who'd have thought the great Seifer Almasy was capable of that."

"Don't make me regret it," Seifer said, with a slight smirk, kicking the door shut behind them.

The room was large, with one king sized bed in the center of one wall. Opposite where they stood was a glass door leading onto a balcony. Seifer put Zell down and he ran to the door, swinging it open. "Oh wow! It looks over the square, Seif, look!" Zell practically bounced. Seifer joined him, leaning on the intricate iron railing. Right below them was a large fountain, the water lapping against the sides.

Unable to stand still any longer, Zell bounced back into the room, running into the bathroom. "Whoa! Even the bathroom is huge. It's like, twice the size we have at home!" Seifer poked his head in, grinning at his little lover. He'd casually thrown himself in the large Jacuzzi style tub, pretending to be soaking in the water.

It was giving Seifer lots of delicious ideas.

Done enjoying his "bath," Zell ran back into the main room. As he was sprinting back to the balcony, Seifer grabbed him in his arms and tossed him on the bed. Zell eyed him curiously for a minute; a slow grin breaking out over his face as Seifer slowly peeled his long white jacket off. He tossed it onto the chair near the bed, pulling Zell into a sitting position and removing his jacket as well.

"It's been awhile… since we've had some time alone," Seifer said softly, his voice deep, filled with lust and something a little dark. The Seifer Zell knew and loved. "And I don't plan on letting you go until I've had my fill."

Zell felt his face flush as his shoes were pulled from his feet. He heard them hit the floor, and watched as Seifer shifted, his own boots landing on the floor.

Shirts soon followed, and Seifer pinned Zell beneath him, trapping his arms over his head as he kissed down the length of his torso. "Tastes… like chicken's on the menu tonight…" he murmured, tongue flicking out and licking up the center of his chest.

Their lips met in a slow, passionate kiss that got faster as the seconds passed. Bodies pressed flush against each other, Zell started to move beneath his lover, soft whimpers coming from the back of his throat as his jeans grew tighter.

The rest of Zell's clothing was pulled off with torturously slow movements, and the tattooed blond thought he would go mad with desire. He stared at Seifer through lust-filled eyes only to find him staring back with just as much intent.

"Now." Zell begged, lowering his voice. Seifer's eyes widened briefly, hot, pink tongue darting between his lips to lick them.

To emphasize his point, Zell twisted beneath Seifer, pushing his hips up against Seifer's still clothed lower half. The rough fabric of his jeans against his naked skin scratched. Seifer bit back his own moan, the resulting sound coming out as a deep grunt.

The rest of his clothes soon joined the every growing pile on the floor, and to tease his partner, pressed the full length of their bodies together. The heat was so intense, Zell was momentarily glad they'd left the door to the balcony open. Then he prayed no one would see. But as Seifer shifted, moving between his legs, he hoped that if someone was watching, they at least enjoyed the show.

Without warning, Seifer grabbed Zell and flipped him over, pulling his back towards his chest and forcing him down into his lap. Zell winced, ignoring the pain as he sat back slowly, his thighs coming to rest against Seifer's. His lovers breath was hot in his ear, panting.

They moved, slowly at first, then quicker as beads of sweat poured down their faces, dripping down their chests and backs. A cool breeze drifted into their room, caressing the sweat soaked skin. Zell breathed, each breath coming out in soft "ha" sounds, head tilted back and face to the ceiling.

Seifer's large hands roamed his chest, slipping slowly down towards his waist and hips, caressing each thigh while his lips attacked Zell's neck, nipping and sucking the tender flesh leaving light bruises.

They came at the same time, Zell crying out as he collapsed back against Seifer, who lazily continued his kisses, licking the occasional trail of sweat from Zell's salty skin. They remained silent for some time, sitting like that with Seifer's arms around Zell's waist, and Zell sitting in his lap. Their pulses slowed and the high waned as a pleasant exhaustion settled in.

Zell lay on the bed, the navy satin sheet draped over his thin waist. Seifer had grabbed his pack of cigarettes from his coat pocket and lit one, lying back on the bed. Zell grumbled something about the room but Seifer shrugged it off, turning onto his side.

Leaning forward, Zell parted his lips slightly. Seifer placed his lips to the cigarette again and breathed in. Bringing the burning ember dangerously close to Zell's face, he pulled him closer and breathed out, the smoke drifting between them. Zell sucked it in, relishing the taste of ash and Seifer at once. Abruptly he closed the distance, sucking eagerly on his lover's full bottom lip.

Seifer broke the kiss and rolled over, putting the cigarette out, before sliding between the sheets and rolling onto Zell. Despite the relatively short amount of time since the last time, their passion was renewed, lust filled eyes gazing into equally hungry eyes.

---

The water in the tub was warm and relaxing. Zell lounged against Seifer, sinking low into the water, head resting against the taller man's chest.

"This is great…" Zell said lazily, closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep," Seifer warned, kissing the top of his head.

"Let's get a giant bath like this at home," the small blond suggested, raising a hand above the water to flick a bubble.

"Let's not. It wouldn't fit in the bathroom we have."

"Then let's come back here often," Zell said. Seifer wrapped his arms around him and held him, but didn't answer.

---

After the bath the two ate dinner at a little café on the other side of the street. It was quiet, and offered them a nice view of the fountain and the rest of the center of town. Zell was hyper, often nearly jumping out of his seat at how good the food was, or if he happened to see something interesting out of the corner of his eye.

Following dinner, they walked to the communications tower to look it over. Zell jumped excitedly when he saw it. "Remember what it was like when we came here for our field test? Neglected and falling apart. Now look at it."

"Yeah, looks like they really kept it going," Seifer said, wrapping his arm around Zell's shoulder to keep him from doing a random flip or pretending there was some invisible opponent, as he often did before Chesna came.

"I'm glad. I worked hard to save this place." Seifer shot him a look. "What?! I did! You went running the other way."

"I know…" Seifer's arm tightened around his shoulder briefly, and he kissed the top of his head. Couldn't argue with the facts, as much as he wanted to.

It was late when they started back for town, holding hands. The walk was slow, deliberate. Above them the stars were shiny brightly, and a warm breeze floated around them, caressing their skin. Their fingers were entwined; Seifer's thumb occasionally rubbing the back of Zell's hand.

When they got back to the hotel, the two were tired from their long walk. They quickly shed their clothes and climbed into the bed, Zell curling up against Seifer's side, who put an arm around him.

That night they discussed everything from work, to home matter, to their newfound family. For the first time in months, they made love. It wasn't hurried and rough like they both had grown used to. When Zell came, he cried, not because Seifer had been rough, but because he loved the man so much he couldn't contain it anymore. Seifer licked the tears off his eyelashes and kissed him gently.


End file.
